What if they were benders?
by ladyknights104
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the WWE Superstars could bend the natural elements? Join Team Hell No, John Cena, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Kaitlyn, and the other Superstars as they improve their bending abilities while having to deal with friendly (and not so friendly) competition!
1. Emphasis on the HELL

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories but procrastination has been a huge bitch lately. That and with exams coming (plus staying up late reading Sherlock fanfictions) tiredness also plays a role in my absence/laziness. This is just something I'll do when I'm bored plus I really haven't seen anything like this before. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Emphasis on the HELL

Daniel Bryan took a deep breath and tried at the technique again. He was trying to freeze the water but then unfreeze it in the air. Sure he could freeze it easily but turning it back to liquid water was another story. He did fine on the other water-bending moves but it seemed that this one in particular was being rather _difficult._ He slowly bent the water out of the pots in front of him and swished it in a water whip before freezing the water in midair. Well, if you call bending them into ice-spikes and impaling them into a wall freezing in midair. But alas he wasn't able to turn them back into liquid water before they hit the wall. Daniel grunted rather loudly and in frustration broke one of the pots by using his bending. It was then that he heard an amused chuckle from behind him. He turned and glared at his partner, Kane, who was sitting on the other side of the training room.

"What are you laughing at?" Daniel yelled, earning another chuckle from Kane.

Kane pushed himself up from his spot on the ground and walked over to Daniel smirking. "Nothing, it's just amusing to see you work so hard at such a weak element."

Daniel's brow twitched and in retaliation he bent the water from the broken pot onto Kane, drenching him from head to toe.

"You think _water_ is a weak element? Fire can be put out by all of the other elements _including itself!_" Daniel said, jabbing his finger at said fire-bender.

Kane growled deep in his throat and began turning the water into steam on his skin by using his chi.

"Well the only thing water is good for is healing. Why do you think all the medics are water benders? Hell why aren't _you _a healer? You'd look pretty sexy in a nurses outfit." Kane said, smirking at the thought.

Daniel blushed a deep red and pushed Kane back with the rest of the water in the pots a few feet. Kane gave Daniel a look that could kill a man where he stood before blasting a wave of fire at him. Daniel quickly bent the extra water off of the floor and blocked the fire, his own water turning into mist almost instantly. Daniel was about to strike again when he realized that he had used up all the liquid water in the room. _Shit! _Kane smirked as fire and heat radiated around him, making him look rather intimidating.

"Another thing about water is...you can run out of it, but as long as I have energy I'll have my fire."

Daniel quickly dodged a blast of fire directed at him, singeing part of the floor where he had stood. At least the training rooms were fire proof. Daniel attempted to run to Kane to strike him with his own hands, but a wall of fire made him jump back and hit the upper half of his back on the wall. His vision was hazy for a moment before he saw a flash of orange and red. In a panic he waved his arm, as if attempting to bend something in the air even though he knew that he was royally fucked. He expected to feel heat, maybe even get burned, but surprisingly he felt nothing. He looked and saw Kane, for the third time that day, soaked with water. Except this time he was smiling. Not an evil smile, but more like a proud smile. At first Daniel was confused but then he looked over to the part of the wall where the ice spikes had been only to see a few drops of water dripping down to the floor. He looked back at Kane, utterly shocked.

"Did...I just...?" Daniel said, disbelief lacing his voice.

Kane merely chuckled again, walking out of the training room, the water already being turned to steam.

**So...what do you guys think? I do plan on doing other superstars but I wanted to do Team Hell No first. The reason why I made Daniel a water-bender was because he could be a high-flyer but he seems to be a little more grounded. Plus Kane is obviously a fire-bender so having them as opposite elements was amusing. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

**_~ladyknights104 _ **


	2. Opposites

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! OK, before I start this chapter I should probably explain something. MULTI-BENDING! Yep, I said it. It's basically when someone can actually bend 2 elements. This happens when both parents are benders but of different elements. OK the main reason I came up with it was because some (and when I say some I mean 2) wrestlers couldn't be limited to one element because of their fighting style and personality. Who those are well...you'll find out. so PLEASE don't complain about it! Remember this is like _way _in the future by Avatar standards and one day with enough interrelations it could be possible, but of course rare. Also don't bitch about who I made the Avatar, I think it makes sense. **

Chapter 2: Opposites

John Cena had been sitting there, peacefully meditating when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was so startled that if he didn't see who it was they would probably be over a thousand feet in the air. John was best at air-bending, after all it was his original element. Though being able to bend all the others _does _have it's perks. Honestly he found the whole thing ironic. The Avatar, the keeper of balance and peace in the world, was one of the WWE's most famous superstars! When his family and peers had discovered that he was the Avatar they thought he would either be a philosopher or maybe a politician. But instead he became a wrestler. Besides, if his family didn't agree with his choice at a career they didn't voice it. Oh right, getting a little side tracked. John looked up from his place on the ground and smiled at the Irishman.

"Hey Sheamus, what's up?" John asked in his usual upbeat manner.

Sheamus, the man in question, gave him a small smile and offered him a hand. "Erm, stuff I guess."

John took Sheamus' hand and pulled himself up into a standing position. "Well, obviously. You probably want to talk to me so how about you give about 5 minutes to change, 'kay?"

Sheamus laughed lightly and eyed John's choice of 'clothing'. "I don't see why not. You know I get that you have to meditate and stuff like that being an air-bender but...do you really have to do it in nothing but a bed sheet?"

John looked down at the white bed sheet wrapped around his body which he was holding together with his left hand before looking back at Sheamus, smirking.

"What? I always feel calmer dressed like this!" John said, his voice talking a cheesy tone.

Sheamus shook his head at the Avatar, but smiled no less. "Whatever, I'm just saying that just because a consulting detective did it doesn't mean everyone can. Frankly the only part of this that makes sense is that you're meditating on the roof."

John looked around and shrugged. "It's quiet up here, plus I don't have to deal with Kane and Daniel getting into bending fights in the next room." John shuddered a little. "Thank god these buildings are fire-proof."

Sheamus nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah...oh god the wind is picking up LET'S GO!"

* * *

John stopped munching on his Pocky for a moment and looked over at Sheamus, an eyebrow raised. Although Sheamus wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the ceiling with a Pocky sticking out of his mouth. After John changed into his normal street attire he and Sheamus had found an empty training room away from all the chaos (take a good guess) and were sharing a box of Pocky that John had in his bag previously. John cleared his throat awkwardly and took the now half eaten Pocky stick out of his mouth.

"You want me to...what?" John asked in a loud whisper.

Sheamus sighed and clenched the end of the Pocky stick with his teeth so that it wouldn't fall out of his mouth. "I said I want you to help me with my air-bending."

This time both of John's eyebrows were raised. It's not like he didn't know what Sheamus was talking about, he knew exactly what he was talking about. In fact he was there when it had happened. It had been during a tag match with Cena, Sheamus, and Randy Orton vs The Shield. Before the match the Shield had already bitched about it not being fair seeing how Randy was a multi-bender. Randy is originally an earth-bender, but is also a fire-bender. He discovered that he was also a fire-bender when he was disqualified from a match, making him so frustrated to the point where he had what you might call a "mini-explosion" (basically fire went _everywhere). _This usually happens when someone discovers that they can bend an element. They don't know how to control it so sometimes, depending on the element, something gets broken. Luckily Randy had been outside when he discovered his fire-bending abilities. During their match against the Shield their opponents were, of course, being total asses as the ref did nothing. In case your wondering Dean Ambrose is a water bender, Seth Rollins a fire-bender, and Roman Reigns is an earth-bender. But with bending comes rules, which they were breaking. For instance, Roman Reigns shot a rock at Randy's head, which is how the series of events started. Randy didn't see it coming until the last second but it still grazed him. Despite being nearly knocked out cold Randy was able to make it over to their corner and tag Sheamus in. Reigns had tagged in Ambrose, which is the last thing they should have done. Ambrose actually had the guts to shove Sheamus, making the Irishman pissed. Sheamus tried to swing a punch at him and Ambrose jumped back, not that it helped him at all. It was then that Sheamus had air-bent him into the announce table, at least 10 feet away. Everyone was so shocked, but not as shocked as Sheamus. In fact Sheamus hadn't moved from his last position, eyes wide and jaw clenched, until Randy and John went over to him and asked him if he was alright. John pursed his lips for a moment before sticking the half-eaten Pocky stick back into his mouth.

"Are you sure I'm the right person to help you? I mean yeah I bend all four elements but don't you think Randy would do a batter job?"

Sheamus sighed and shook his head. "It was actually Randy that told me to get your help. He said something about you being able to connect more to it."

John was about to protest but he stopped himself. He had to admit, Randy had a good point. While Randy was also a multi-bender Randy didn't have to learn his opposite element. For John learning how to earth-bend had been harder than water and fire combined! Plus him teaching air-bending would be a breeze (no pun intended)! Besides, Sheamus is his friend and friends help each other (yes he pulled that card, that dorky, dorky card)! So John smiled and glanced at Sheamus.

"Well...I guess I don't have much of a choice..."

John flinched a little when Sheamus punched his arm, but still laughed.

"You're right fella, you don't! Besides, I guess there is one advantage of being an air-bender..."

John raised an eyebrow at Sheamus and turned to him fully. "What's that?"

Sheamus looked at John and smirked. "If someone has you in a sleeper hold all you have to do is sneeze!"

They both laughed about that for a few moments before John thought of something funny.

"Well it looks like you better get used to calling me master!" John said, half joking.

Sheamus looked at him like WTF before speaking in a sarcastic tone. "John, I love you. You're a good friend. You're also good at what you do. Now because you're my friend I'm going to give you a five second head start before I tackle you to the ground and make you scream uncle."

John laughed nervously before bolting out of the room, the left over wind blowing Sheamus' hair back. Sheamus chuckled and ran after his friend, laughing.

**Ha LOL SheaShea! Actually as it turns out the Irish people invented the game uncle! Not very surprising but you get my point. So yeah we had a little seriousness in here but there was still pretty funny. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

**_~ladyknights104 _**


End file.
